Helen Twombly
Helen Twombly, a character in ''The Freshman'' and The Sophomore series, is an administrator in Financial Aid at Hartfeld University. She is first seen in The Freshman, Book 1, Chapter 3. Appearance Ms. Twombly has red brown hair and blue eyes. She wears a light blue shirt with a strawberry brooch. Personality Ms. Twombly is eccentric yet always has good intentions. She often speaks her mind and recounts her romantic endeavors regardless of her audience such as during Game of Love where she begins to speak of her "conquests", only to be promptly stopped by Professor Vasquez. Chapters The Freshman Book 1 * Chapter 3: The Assistant The Freshman: Snowed In * Chapter 2: Snow Worries The Freshman: Game of Love * Chapter 1: May the Best Couple Win * Chapter 2: Everyone's A Winner Book 2 * Chapter 10: Ballot Boxing * Chapter 14: Inauguration Night Book 3 * Chapter 1: New Leaves * Chapter 2: A Place to Belong (Mentioned) The Sophomore Book 1 * TBA Book 2 * Chapter 15: Not Ready to Make Nice Hartfeld Horror Story * Chapter 1: Stranger Than Fanfiction * Chapter 2: I Know What You Did Last Quarter The Senior The Senior *Chapter 2: Year of the Cat Relationships Enrique Vasquez Twombly appeared to show intense appreciation toward Professor Vasquez, which often wasn't reciprocated due to Twombly's eccentric nature. However, they were close work colleagues at Hartfeld University, often working together in events held on campus. When Vasquez passes away, Twombly decides to follow her dreams of being a novelist in his honor, much to both the reader and Your Character's amusement. Your Character Ms. Twombly first meets Your Character when the latter needs help in finding ways to stay on campus after her family runs into financial difficulty. Twombly cautiously directs Your Character towards Professor Vasquez' work assistant placement, ultimately securing Your Character place at Hartfeld. To this end, it appears Twombly genuinely took to Your Character from the beginning. They have many friendly encounters in the future which shows that Ms. Twombly feels comfortable being her quirky self around Your Character, even opening up about her niche of being a novelist. Ms. Twombly continues supporting Your Character as she starts her Sophomore year at Hartfeld after successfully accomplishing Vasquez' task. She was a guest in the Murder Mystery party. Other Looks Ms Twombly.jpg|Previous Appearance for Helen Twombly Ms. Twombly new look.png|New look for Helen Twombly Trivia * Her previous design strongly resembled actress and comedienne Lauren Lapkus. * The name Helen is of Greek origin and means "bright, shining light". * Twombly started out as a background character in The Freshman, but as the books have continued and the series has evolved into The Sophomore, Twombly has become a more central character, though still not on the same scale as characters like Madison. * It is first mentioned in The Freshman, Book 3, Chapter 1, that she writes fiction when she reveals to Your Character that she has been working on her novel 'Heart of Embrace' for several years and hasn't finished yet. * Her WIP horror novel is shown as a plot point in the Sophomore Halloween special, ''Hartfeld Horror Story''. * It was announced in Pixelberry's blog on December 11, 2017, that Ms. Twombly will be getting a new look in the next update for the app.http://www.pixelberrystudios.com/blog/2017/12/11/new-books-and-update ** It went into effect on December 12, 2017. References Category:Characters Category:Female Category:'The Freshman' Characters Category:Redesigned Characters Category:'The Sophomore' Characters Category:'The Senior' Characters Category:Hartfeld University students